To Each His Own
by Elvendorked
Summary: "There are many reasons why Annabeth Chase and I, Percy Jackson, belong with each other. Not I to her or her to me. Each other." Percabeth. One-shot, complete.


**Percy**

_25 Reasons why Annabeth Chase and I, Percy Jackson, belong with each other. Not I to her or her to me. Each other._

1. Annabeth is the anchor to my mortal life. If it wasn't for her I would now be a pile of ashes at the bottom of the River Styx. Probably. Likewise, I am the anchor in hers. I am her 'something permanent,' the only stable figure in her life.

2. All those clichés that you hear about in books or movies? The whole 'butterflies in my stomach' and 'my head feels woozy' syndrome? Well, they totally apply to me and Annabeth. Probably more for me than her, but you get the idea. And yes, she does make me feel 'infinite.'

3. Where's a relationship without trust? I trust Annabeth with my life and I'm pretty sure she trusts me with hers. Not that she would ever admit that. Trust goes on many other deeper levels too. We trust each other enough not to _*ahem*_ 'cheat' with other people. _Man_, way deep.

4. When Hera whooped my ass and sent to me to the Roman camp, I only had one memory. _Annabeth_. It was the first name that popped into my mind, and it obviously wasn't my own. Hera must have considered her important enough for me to remember, and she's the goddess of **marriage**, man. You can't get much better than that.

5. We practically have Aphrodite's blessing as a couple. 'Course, this doesn't count the fact that she promised me a 'tragic love life…'

6. Talking of the goddess o' love, half her cabin were practically squealing with joy when we got together. Heck, half the camp were. I was oblivious as to why, of course. And I only say 'half' because the other 50% wanted us for themselves. _*mentally cringes.*_

7. Chiron kinda accepts us as a couple around camp now. He couldn't get used to the idea at first, and well…let's just say he's walked in on some rather _awkward_ situations.

8. Thalia doesn't mind us being a couple. That's saying something since the girl wants to be single forever. That's pretty big, if you ask me. Thank the Gods Annabeth had enough sense not to join her.

9. Our stable relationship is built upon the grounds of our 6 year friendship. And still counting. You can't get a better reason for a romantic relationship than that. We're comfortable being around each other and that's the main thing. Sometimes, we know each other better than we know ourselves.

10. Our godly parents (…okay, more like HER godly parent) don't approve very much of us being together. And obeying parents is a rule to be broken in any teenager's book. All this forbidden love stuff? Yeah, totally. Take Rose and Jack or Romeo and Juliet for example.

11. We're polar opposites. Sure, we have our similarities too. But as far as the whole 'opposites attract' thing goes, Annabeth and I take the cake.

12. Silena Beauregard swore that Annabeth and I have 'amples of chemistry.' And I'll take her word for it.

13. We've sacrificed more for each other than for any other person. I don't hold up the sky for anybody, you know. Hades, we've even given up immortality for each other. Now if that's not enough, I really don't know what is.

14. Sharks don't try to eat Annabeth when I take her for romantic walks underwater. This is a solid reason. Fact.

15. Annabeth and I have got the whole 'corny' thing going on. And it's not just the nicknames (although I do admit, 'Seaweed Brain' and 'Wise Girl' do sound pretty weird). According to Nico, I'm 'so cheesy, I would look good on a pizza.'

16. As well as being my friend, Annabeth's also my top fighting partner. There's this sort of unspoken understanding between us when we battle monsters. We move in synchronisation, predict one another's attacks. Little talking (or more like shouting) is needed. And I'm grateful for that. A good fighting partner is hard to find.

17. We know stuff about each other that no-one else on Earth knows. For example, Annabeth's the only person who knows where my Achilles' Heel is. Similarly, I'm the only person to know where her birthmark is...meh. Same concept.

18. We've survived 18 years of being a half-blood. That's a pretty big feat. Annabeth's saved my life more times than I can count. Currently, we're surviving this 'long-distance relationship' thing. Obviously, Iris Messaging helps – hey, it's way better than Skype (sorry Hermes). Although there have been some pretty close calls when roommates walk in on our conversation…

19. We're patient with each other. Okay, her patience gets tested at times, but I don't know anybody else who would sit there for an hour with me, just to explain the difference between 'thee' and 'thou.'

20. Souls exist in the underworld, right? Therefore (big word, I know!) soul mates must also exist. This is hardly logical, but then again, I'm not the child of Athena here. Anyway, my point is, I, um, believe, um, we're each other's soul mate. Kinda.

Nice to know I've gotten in touch with my feminine side. _*wince.*_

21. We're crazy about each other. Literally, we've gone crazy when the other's missing. Like when she was held hostage by Luke. Or when I was marooned on Ogygia, Calypso's island. Heck, we must have loved each other even back then. Not that we would have ever admitted it, but you know, it's reassuring. Not to mention, Annabeth was a total wreck when I was 'lost' at Camp Legion (don't tell her I said that. She hates it when people remind her of how much she relies on me). We've lost each other too many times to count. I don't want it to happen again.

22. We argue like an old married couple – apparently. If Clarisse's insults are anything to go by.

23. We look good in photos together. Okay this is a little shallow, Gods, those Aphrodite kids must be getting to me. Nevertheless (another big word! I'm clearly on a roll here), we do. Look good in photos, I mean.

24. We have the same star sign, Leo. That must account for something, right?

* * *

><p>I can hear Annabeth's voice in my head, "S<em>o most people approve, and some people don't. What else is new Seaweed Brain?"<em>

25. And the number one reason why Annabeth and I belong with each other? **We're in love.**

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>...And I love you for reading this! Tell me your thoughts, please. :)<strong>

**~The Moonlit Waters.**


End file.
